Eat Me
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Esta era la primera vez que Gon se muestra indiferente y solo le trae problemas a Killua, sin embargo, éstos terminaron por pasar desapercibidos al oír aquella pregunta, inocente y atrevida por igual, del pelinegro: ―¿Podrías… comerme como a tus dulces?


¡Hola-hola-hola! Holiiiis! He aquí algo muy especial para una personita muy especial ¿De quién estoy hablando? ¡De la linda de _**Gingana**_! Cosita linda ¡feliz, feliz día! Este es tu regalo por tu cumple de 15 ¡Feliz cumpleaños! _(aunque más bien sería feliz no cumpleaños por la fecha...xD_) Espero que hayas ido de joda y la hayas pasado a lo loco, bailando y tomando toda la noche (?) aunque creo que eso es más algo que haría yo, pero bueno, me conformo con saber que la has pasado bien.

Y tal como me pediste, he aquí tu regalo.

_Disclaimer:_ Ningún personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

¡Una advertencia! Si, otra más. Este fic contiene escenas de **sexo explícito**, sino te gusta o tu mente no está preparada para soportarlo te recomiendo que te retires. Ahora bien, si tienes la mente perversa y te agradan este tipo de cosas, ponte cómodo y espero te guste (?).

Bien, ahora a la historia y nos vemos al final.

* * *

Uno de sus ojos se abrió al sentir una mirada sobre su cuerpo. —¿Desde hace cuánto estás despierto? —preguntó ─con la mirada ya descubierta─ al estirar su mano y dejar que sus dedos rozaran la mejilla ya sonrosada.

—Desde hace unos minutos… —respondió un tanto somnoliento y su característica sonrisa no tardó demasiado en aparecer—. Quería despertarte, pero te veías muy bonito y dejé que siguieras durmiendo…

Dos segundos bastaron para que las mejillas del mayor se colorearan de rojo. —Idiota. —murmuró avergonzado de las palabras ajenas.

—No sé por qué te avergüenzas, tú sabías que te estaba mirando desde hace rato…

—Tonto, eso es obvio. No olvides que ambos pasamos un entrenamiento para estar atentos a todo incluso estando dormidos.

—¡Oh es verdad! Creo que lo había olvidado…—. Recostó la mano derecha sobre la almohada sin apartar la vista de esos orbes azulinos. —…de todas formas sabía que estabas despierto. —dijo con total sencillez, que solo hizo sonreír al albino.

—Gon.

—¿Sí, Killua?

—Te amo.

—¡Yo te amo mucho, mucho, mucho más!

Killua sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo, incluso siendo de mañana no parecía querer desaparecer. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios ante la sensación dulce del ambiente ¿era su impresión o todo se había vuelto más cálido y agradable desde que estableció su relación con Gon? No, no estaba equivocado. Todo a su alrededor parecía ser perfecto desde que el pelinegro permanecía a su lado, desde el más mínimo detalle. Sus brazos se movieron por sí solos y apresó con ellos la cintura del menor, ocasionando que éste terminase recostado sobre su pecho, para luego depositar varios besos sobre su rostro.

El pelinegro rió por lo bajo ante aquella acción. —Ehehe… me haces cosquillas. —dijo en un murmullo, sin desear que el albino detuviera sus acciones; cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ajenos una sonrisa enorme apareció y antes de que su compañero pudiera decir algo dio un fugaz y corto beso a sus labios—. ¡Ja! Esa es mi venganza—. Al terminar de decir aquello se alejó de su pareja y quedó sentado sobre la cama.

El muchacho de cabellos canos permaneció en silencio hasta que una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, junto con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Llevó sus pálidos dedos hasta sus labios, rozándolos delicadamente, creyendo sentir la calidez y dulzura de los labios de Gon. _«…Es un idiota. »_ Pensaba al dejar que algunos mechones blancos cubrieran su vista mientras su sonrisa permanecía intacta. —Tienes razón Gon… esa fue tu venganza.

Gon sonrió y comenzó a estirar ambos brazos —¡Lo sabía! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Uhh, me duele todo el cuerpo…

Killua sonrió con un aire malicioso. —Debe de ser por tanta actividad nocturna ¿no?—. Al recibir un sonrojo como respuesta, supo que su cometido se había cumplido, y ese era molestar a su novio.

Infló sus cachetes en señal de enojo y le dirigió una mirada fulminante al mayor. —Pervertido… —dijo en un tono bajito, ignorando el reciente calor que adquirían sus mejillas—. ¡Es tu culpa eso! Y no, no fue por actividad nocturna, sino porque tuve que moverme mucho para que tú no me hicieras cosas pervertidas. —decía mientras lo señalaba—. Eres un pervertido Killua.

—No tiene nada de malo lo que deseaba hacer ¡es perfectamente normal! —replicó mientras llevaba ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Tener sexo es normal cuando estás en pareja, Gon.

—Si pero, no cuando tu hermana está cerca.

—Alluka estaba en el apartamento de su amiga, que queda a dos pisos de este. ¡Por Dios, Gon! No seas ridículo.

—¡Pero podría habernos oído!

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

—¡Que sí es cierto! Recuerda que ella es una Zoldyck, y de seguro tuvo el super-hyper-mega entrenamiento estilo Zoldyck que tanto tú como tus hermanos tuvieron ¿no?—. Ante su curiosidad, su cabeza se inclinó hacia uno de sus costados. —Así que, ese es un fundamento valido para creer que ella podría habernos escuchado.

Un suspiro terminó apareciendo entre los labios de Killua. Ya daba esa discusión por perdida ¿de qué le servía luchar contra Gon, cuando él mismo sabe lo terco que es? ¡Nada! Solo le traería un dolor de cabeza y su novio no se detendría hasta hacerle "entrar en razón" y demostrarle cuan equivocado esta. —Claro Gon, lo que digas. —murmuró con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejándose caer sobre la camisa, escuchando claramente la risa del oji-marrón.

—Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sabes que tengo razón. —dijo en tono de broma, no sin antes sacarle la lengua al peliblanco. —Iré a preparar el desayuno ¡no te olvides de levantarte luego!—. Besó fugazmente en los labios a su novio, quitó las sabanas de su cuerpo y ágilmente se levantó de la cama. —Oh cierto, lo olvidaba—. Tomó la camisa azul de su novio y se vistió con ella, notando que era unos centímetros más grandes de lo que era su propia ropa. —Ehehehe ¡así sentiré como si Killua me estuviera abrazando! —exclamó entre risas al terminar de colocarse la remera blanca y rápidamente abandonaba el cuarto, dejando a su novio sorprendido y un tanto desconcertado.

Bastaron tres segundos ─si, él los contó─ para que todo su rostro, incluso el cuello y las orejas, se tornaran de un intenso rojo. ¡Ese maldito sonrojo volvía a aparecer! _«Ese idiota, todo es su culpa ¡siempre es su culpa! »_ Pensaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil. _«Siempre diciendo cosas que solo me avergüenzan ¡y no solo eso! También haciendo tonterías que lo único que hacen es enfadarme. Idiota. »_ Cerró sus ojos con cierta pesadez mientras una sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro, aunque se sintiera molesto, una parte suya amaba la manera en que ese pelinegro se comportaba. Tal vez lleven un año de relación, pero se conocían desde que ambos tenían doce años. _«Incluso si fuera un anciano, estoy seguro de que se comportaría de esa manera. »_ Sus labios terminaron curvándose en una tímida y divertida sonrisa.

Killua quitó las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y al tener los pies sobre el suelo comenzó a buscar su ropa. Solo encontró los pantalones hasta la rodilla y sus zapatos. Ni modo, tendría que estar con el torso descubierto ─no es que a él le molestase, ya que tranquilamente podría vestirse con cualquiera de sus camisas, lo que deseaba era avergonzar a su "íntimo amigo"─. Llevó ambas manos hasta sus bolsillos y luego de calzarse se encaminó hasta la cocina, al pasar por el corredor pudo ver las fotografías que a lo largo de estos años se sacó junto a sus amigos, a su hermana y a su novio. La sonrisa se hizo mayor al recordar cada uno de esos momentos.

_«No podría sentirme más feliz. » _Pensaba mientras un tenue sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y estaba más que claro que no admitiría eso en voz alta. ¡Hasta era capaz de asegurar que el color de sus mejillas se debía al calor del apartamento!

Cuando llegó a destino vio a Gon sentado sobre la mesa, con un jugo de naranja sobre sus manos, y al notar su presencia éste sonrió cariñosamente, causando que el albino se ruborice aún más. Evitó el contacto visual y lo primero que hizo al sentarse fue comer un pan tostado.

Una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios ante el comportamiento apenado de su novio. ―Eres lindo estando avergonzado Killua-chan. ―dijo en tono de broma, solo para enfurecer y avergonzarlo más―. Creo que el color rojo es mejor para tu rostro…

Le lanzó al rostro lo que había quedado de su tostada. ―Cállate, idiota―. Ignoró por completo las quejas del pelinegro. Se sirvió un poco de café en una de las tazas ─notando además como su pareja lo miraba fijamente─ y antes de dar un gran sorbo preguntó—. ¿Gon? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?—. Una tímida sonrisa en el rostro; su mente comenzó a formular algún tipo de comentaría que pudiera avergonzar a su pareja, sin embargo, no se había esperado _ese_ tipo de respuesta.

—¡Tus ojos son muy bonitos Killua!

Killua escupió todo su café ─que por suerte Gon pudo esquivar─ y sintió como su rostro se tornó rojo velozmente ¡Solo bastaron unos segundos para que ello sucediera! Su corazón latió estúpidamente rápido y su pulso salió disparado al instante ¿era su impresión o la temperatura en la habitación se había elevado considerablemente? —¡¿Q-q-q-qué?!

Gon le ofreció una servilleta al albino mientras respondía. —Que tus ojos son muy bonitos, Killua ¡eso no lo he notado antes! N-no es que no haya visto tus ojos antes, pero… no sé… son muy bonitos—. Recostó su propio rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos. —Me hacen recordar el océano que envuelve a Isla Ballena, pero a la vez no parece el mismo color. ¡Sólo sé que tus ojos son muy bonitos! De un azul muy lindo…

Ante tantos sencillos halagos, se cubrió el rostro sonrojado con unas de sus manos y trató, tontamente, de mostrarse tranquilo. Aunque no estaba funcionando del todo. —¡I-i-idiota! De-deja de mi-mirarme así… de-deja de decir cosas ver-vergonzosas… —balbuceó con torpeza, dejándose llevar por la vergüenza y los nervios.

—No son cosas vergonzosas ¡es la verdad!

—Ya, ya. Lo entendí.

—Nee Killua.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué piensas de mis ojos?

Killua lo miró extrañado ante esa pregunta. —¿Tus ojos?

Asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Yo pienso que tus ojos son muy lindos ¿tú que piensas de los míos?

Titubeó. ―¿Q-q-q-que s-se supone qu-qué debo pensar? ¡S-son solo ojos!

―¡Mou, Killua! Eres un tonto. Solo quiero saber si te gustan mis ojos. ―decía entre risas, sin tomarse el asunto con seriedad―. Eso y si hay algo más que te guste de mí.

Era una suerte para Gon no ser capaz de oír o ver los pensamientos de Killua ¡porque había cada perversidad en esa cabecita loca!

_«No, no, no. No pienses, o mejor dicho NO RESPONDAS con algo que tenga que ver con tus pensamientos. »_ Se decía a sí mismo, ignorando también el leve hormigueo que sentía en su entrepiernas. Para ser más precisos, en _ese_ lugar. Mordió su labio inferior ante el descontrol de emociones que sentía en su cuerpo ¡y que Gon hiciera esa carita tierna y linda no ayudaba demasiado a la situación! _«Re-responde… s-solo responde la maldita pregunta… » _―E-eh sí, sí. Gon. Lo qu-que digas…

Ante ese tipo de respuesta desganada, el oji-marrón infló sus mejillas. Ese era un claro gesto de enojo. ―Eres malo. ―fue lo único que dijo para luego volver a su desayuno; solo estaba un poco molesto, nada que en unos minutos no pudiera solucionarse.

Esa expresión no pasó desapercibida por el albino. _«Bien hecho Killua… lo has hecho enojar. ¡Bravo! » _Se reprendía a sí mismo. _«¿Qué tan difícil es decir algo como eso? ¡Vamos, dilo! Además, a ti te gusta Gon. Lo amas. Amas todo de él, incluso esos pocos momentos en donde se enoja. » _Ya lo tenía decidido, lo haría. Con tal de que su pareja volviera a tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Aclaró su garganta, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que su voz saliera más fina de lo que pensaba. ―G-Gon―. El pelinegro lo miró; obviando el detalle que Killua habló en un tono más agudo de lo normal. ―A-a-a mí también… me-me gu-gustan tus ojos… m-me gustan mucho… ―dijo en un murmullo―. S-son muy lindos… u-unos he-hermosos o-ojos…―. _«Al menos no has mentido esta vez. »_ Pensaba para sí, sintiéndose feliz ─y orgulloso─ de haber recuperado la sonrisa de Gon.

Tomó unos segundos para entender aquellas palabras, y al hacerlo la expresión de su rostro cambió rotundamente. —¡¿En verdad?! —preguntó esperanzado de que el albino le dijera algo bonito; a fin de cuentas no era como pensaba ¡Killua podía ser tierno cuando quisiera!

_«¡Agh! ¿Por qué me mira así?_ » Su corazón latió a un ritmo acelerado, mayor de lo normal. _«Di cualquier cosa, di lo primero que se te ocurra antes de que comience a preguntar a lo loco. »_ —¡Claro! —exclamó sonriente y de pronto aparecieron unas orejas y cola de gato en él, junto con esa sonrisa que tenía al desear salirse con la suya—. Tus ojos son de un marrón muy bonito, que me hacen recordar el color de los Sr. Choco-robot. —decía con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, feliz por su propio ingenio; y porque Gon haya dejado de avergonzarlo; miró a su pelinegro con sin deshacer esa expresión y esperó pacientemente a que él dijese algo, sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió.

Gon solo se quedó allí, mirándolo sorprendido. Unos segundos, luego uno, dos, tres ¡hasta seis minutos¡ en completo silencio. Y esto ya estaba impacientando a Killua.

―¿Gon? ¿Estás bien?

Luego de otro prolongado silencio, respondió. ―Ah. Ya veo.

El menor tomó la bajilla sucia para llevarla al lavabo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al mayor, éste lo miró intrigado, más al oír el gruñido de su estómago no le dio demasiada importancia y volvió a su desayuno. ¡Lo más seguro es que pronto se le pasaría ese mal humor a Gon! No había motivo por el cual preocuparse.

O al menos eso creía.

.

.

.

Y así comenzó el infierno de Killua, o lo que consideraba como tal:

Gon, su amado y querido Gon, lo único que había hecho en todo este último tiempo fue ignorarlo ¡a él! ¡A su coqueto y sensual novio! ¿Y eso era parte de su alocada imaginación? ¡No, claro que no! ¡No estaba delirado al pensar que Gon le evadía! Prácticamente, eso mismo es lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro. En cualquier momento que tuviera la oportunidad; no le había hablado, ni mirado, ni siquiera estaba más de un minuto en la misma habitación que él; ¡hasta ya ni hacían cosas juntos!

¿Cómo olvidar todos esos momentos?

Al hablare o preguntarle sobre algo en particular, lo único que hacía era asentir o responder por escrito. Llamar a sus amigos por teléfono, aunque sea e medio de la madrugada, con tal de no tocarse como siempre lo hacían. O cuando quiso tomar una ducha con él y Gon se salió de allí, no sin antes dejar abierta el agua helada para que luego terminara congelándose. ¡O también al llegar la noche! había intentado tener un poco de diversión con su novio y éste se fue a dormir en el techo con tal de que no lo tocase, al menos su excusa fue "ver las estrellas" aunque el cielo se encontrase nublado. ¡Y cómo olvidar las muchas veces que pretendía abrazarlo y se escapaba ágilmente de su agarre!

Mejor dejaba de pensar en ello o se largaría a llorar.

No le quedaba otra opción que esperar a que Gon se sintiera mejor y volviera a ser el de antes. ¡Porque eso iba a ocurrir! De ello estaba seguro. Su tierno, lindo, amable, terco, y adorable novio regresaría antes de que se dé cuenta.

―Buenos días, Gon. ―dijo en tono meloso mientras trataba de dar un beso de "buenos días" al menor, sin embargo éste ─como ya se había vuelto una costumbre─ lo ignoró olímpicamente. Terminó su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa.

―Alluka, no olvides decirle a tu hermano a dónde irás con tus amigas esta tarde. ―mencionó antes de besar la mejilla de la pelinegra. Tomó su chaqueta verde y se dirigió a la salida, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra al albino.

Killua permaneció estático en su lugar ─continuando en esa postura semi-inclinada─ con los labios ligeramente estiras y sintiéndose más y más patético por no poder mover ni un mínimo musculo.

La muchacha suspiró ante la actitud autista de su hermano. ―Onii-chan ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Gon-chan? ―preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada seria al albino.

―Yo no le he hecho nada. ―respondió sin que sus labios volvieran a la postura original. _«Nada que yo recuerde. »_ Continuó en su cabeza.

Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Alluka. ―Sí que se veía molesto ¡Lo más probable es que le hayas hecho algo malo!―. Dio un mordisco a su pastel de fresas, y luego continuó―. Será mejor que te disculpes por lo que has hecho…

―Créeme si supiera qué hice mal, ya le hubiera pedido perdón―. Ignoró la mirada de reprimenda que su hermana le dirigió. ―Mi pelea con Gon la resolveré luego, ahora dime jovencita. ¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de que saldrás con tus amigas?

Un suave sonrojo se situó sobre las mejillas de la niña. ―A-ah etto… yo… ―balbuceó nerviosamente. En medio de esa situación incómoda, sus ojos se situaron sobre el reloj colgado sobre la pared y pudo ver la hora que éste marcaba―. ¡Oh! ¡Se me está haciendo tarde!―. Se levantó velozmente de su asiento. ―¡Nos vemos luego Onii-chan, asegúrate de resolver ese problema con Gon-chan!

Su entrecejo se frunció. ―¡Hey, Alluka! ¡Espera! ¡Aún no me has dicho a dónde…!―. Antes de que pudiera continuar, su hermana ya había abandonado el departamento, dejándolo a él solo con la palabra en la boca. ―Esta niña. Está imitando las actitudes de Gon, ese idiota es un mal ejemplo para mi hermanita. ―decía entre suspiros luego de sentarse sobre la silla. ―Espero que al menos ella se divierta hoy, aunque, estaba muy producida para una simple salida con amigas―. _«No recuerdo haberle comprado ese collar, ni mucho menos ese listón rosado. »_ Pensaba al recordar la vestimenta de la menor. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacer esos pensamientos ¡era imposible que su hermana tuviera un novio!

¡Ahora él debía concentrarse en algo más importante! Sus propios problemas de pareja. Y vaya que eran difíciles de sobrellevar.

_«Estoy seguro que es algo temporal. Nada grave. »_ Torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado al recordar que desde hace una semana no besaba a Gon; no besaba, ni miraba, ni hablaba normalmente, ¡o hasta incluso no intimaba con él! Y eso sí que era una verdadera tortura; y se sentía a morir. ¡Creía que estaba a punto de desfallecer! Si esta "ley de hielo" continuaba, tendría que acabar el asunto lo más pronto posible. Y lo haría, de eso estaba completamente seguro. _«Le daré unos días para que se tranquilice ¡y si no lo hace, pobre de él! »_ Sonrió orgulloso de su propia decisión. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer, ni mucho menos por ese chiquillo tono. ¡Claro que no!

Él era un Zoldyck. Killua Zoldyck. Nada, ni nadie iba a ser capaz de hacer que se arrastrase por el suelo.

Nadie.

¡Absolutamente nadie!

El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de sus divagaciones. _«¡Por favor que sea Gon! »_ Pensaba antes de contestar. ―¿Hola? ―dijo en un tono emocionado; sus ojos azules brillaron de anticipación. Cualquiera que lo viese en ese estado se conmovería ¡si parecía un niño pequeño que acababa de recibir un dulce!

―_Killua_―. ¡Sí! ¡Era él! ¡Gon estaba llamándolo!

Procuró mostrarse fresco e indiferente, pero estaba más que claro que esa faceta iba a terminar romperse antes de poder sacar provecho de ella. ―¿Si, Gon? ¿Necesitas algo de mí? ¡Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, cariño! ¿Sabes que te amo, no? ¡Más de lo que te imaginas!

―_Killua._

―¡Haré lo que quieras! Todo menos dejar de comer chocolate y eso lo sabes bien. Dime, dime ¿qué necesitas?

―_Solo quería saber si Alluka ya había salido._

Una expresión de desilusión apareció en su rostro. ―Oh, eso―. Hizo un pequeño puchero, lamentados de que su novio no pudiera verlo. ―Sí, se fue hace unos momentos…

―_Ah, está bien._

―Oye Gon. Estaba pensado. Ya que Alluka no está en casa, ¿Qué te parece si nosotros…?―. Y antes de que pudiera culminar con su propuesta indecente Gon ya había cortado la llamada. _«Ah cierto. Sigue enojado conmigo. »_ Pensó estando seguro de que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que solucionaría ese problema lo antes posible….

Killua suspiró. ―Ni modo―. Volvió a guardar su teléfono celular y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. ―Creo que mi mano, unas películas para adultos y todos los recuerdos de las veces que intime con Gon, me ayudaran a deshacerme de esta lujuria.

…Y ese otro consuelo también…

.

.

.

Un mes.

Ya había pasado un mes.

_«Otra vez lo mismo. »_ Pensaba mientras engullía algunos chocolates sin apartar la vista del televisor. _«Desde hace un mes que está haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no pasar tiempo conmigo. Ese idiota. »_ Seguía estando aburrido, y un tanto preocupado, ante la ausencia de Gon ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si ya no hacía las mismas actividades desde que éste se enfureció con él. ¡Y eso había sido de la nada! _«¡Y lo peor es que me mira como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo! Sino no me lo dice ¡¿Cómo mierda espera que yo sepa?! »_ Esta vez, engulló varios chocolates ¡estaba furioso! Y esta era la única manera de calmarse. —Estúpido, me hace sentir mal. —murmuró para sí, tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal.

En el primer canal apareció un documental sobre infieles.

En el segundo apareció una película en donde la protagonista se divorciaba del marido y vivía una vida feliz luego de ese hecho.

En el tercero apareció una noticia que el novio había dejado en el altar a su pareja por estar inseguro sobre casarse.

En un acto de ira, lanzó el control remoto con mucha fuerza que terminó por traspasar la pantalla del aparato. —¡Agh! ¡¿Qué mierda le sucede a la maldita televisión?! ¡Váyanse todos al diablo! —gritó sintiéndose más enfurecido que antes, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y miró fijamente un punto en la pared.

Aunque él no lo demostrase, se sentí triste de que Gon no le hablase, triste y muy preocupado. Después de todo, Gon era su pareja, la persona que más amaba en la vida ¿cómo iba a soportar su indiferencia? Si se sentía que estaba a un paso de enloquecer por completo. Alluka lo único que pudo decirle fue que no se preocupara, que su "hermano Gon" ─así se refería ella a su cuñado─ no estaba verdaderamente enojado, que le diera un poco de tiempo y ya todo podría solucionarse. Pero ese era el preciso detalle que Killua no quería tener en cuenta: el tiempo.

—¡Desde hace un jodido mes que ese idiota me ignora! —gritó con furia, agradeciendo internamente que su hermana menor no estuviera en casa y haya salido con sus "amigas". _«Mataré a ese niño idiota si hace algo indebido con mi hermana. »_ Pensaba para sus adentros al recordar en donde se encontraba la pelinegra. _«Pero ese no es el problema ahora ¡Sino Gon! »_ Bufó molesto. —Mira lo que ocasiona, ahora soy yo quien está molesto.

La entrada de la habitación se abrió de repente y el sonido brusco y tosco resonó por toda la habitación. Killua dio un pequeño salto desde su lugar, y parte de los chocolates del tazón se esparcieron a su alrededor, sus ojos azules buscaron al causante de ello y la sorpresa terminó por reflejarse en ellos al reconocer a la persona.

—¿Gon? —dijo aquel nombre un poco asustado al ver la expresión seria del pelinegro.

El moreno se encontraba sobre el marco de la entrada con uno de sus brazos sosteniendo la puerta. Se veía tan diferente a lo normal. No había rastro alguno de una expresión dulce y alegre, esos ojos castaños no brillaban con amabilidad, ahora eran oscuros y fríos, ni siquiera sus labios se encontraban curvados hacia arriba solo permanecía en línea recta, formando una mueca indiferente. Esa expresión no iba con él, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Killua. Ver a su pareja en ese estado le sorprendió y asustó ─aunque no quiera reconocerlo, ocasionó que sus hormonas salieran disparadas y deseara saltarle encima al pelinegro─, pero mucho más el no entender el porqué de la situación.

El albino permaneció estático, sin apartar los ojos de él. —Gon ¿t-te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar en un murmullo, pero el otro lo ignoró por completo—. ¿Su-sucede algo?

Movió su mano de la entrada y camino con ese andar tranquilo y relajado que tanto lo caracterizaba hasta la cama donde su pareja se encontraba. La expresión de molestia ─o al menos eso pensaba el albino─ desapareció, sin embargo, aun el pelinegro se mantenía en esa postura silenciosa. Y esto terminó por poner más nervioso a Killua.

Apretó los puños con fuerza en un intento por liberar su frustración. —¿No hablarás conmigo?—preguntó de repente—. ¿Es eso, no?—. Al no recibir alguna clase de respuesta la ira comenzó a apoderarse de él. —Gon… Escucha yo…—. Tragó saliva con pesadez ante ese repentino sentimiento de nerviosismo. ¿Qué debía decir en un momento como ese?

—Killua—. La voz del pelinegro lo sacó de sus divagaciones, levantó la vista y lo vio, tan tranquilo y serio, con ambas manos sobre sus caderas. —Killua… —volvió a murmurar el nombre de su amado, pero antes de que pudiera continuar el albino se le había adelantado.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo? ¿Es eso, verdad? ¡Claro que es eso! Estoy seguro que es eso, estas molesto conmigo y planeas ser indiferente ante mí ¿no?—. El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido ante ese arrebato de ira. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? —¡¿Pero sabes una cosa?! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡No he hecho nada que te pueda enfurecer! Además, tú eres quien está actuando raro desde la semana anterior ¡¿qué demonios te sucede Gon?! —demandó al perder el control—. Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, créeme cuando te digo que me iré… de…aquí… —apenas pudo terminar esas palabras cuando el pelinegro lo besó suavemente.

¿Gon estaba besándolo?

Gon lo estaba besando.

¡Lo estaba besando a él!

Ahora entendía menos que nada. Durante un mes. Un MALDITO Y CODENADO mes, Gon estuvo ignorándolo y comportándose de lo más extraño ¡y ahora! venía y lo besaba como si nada de ello hubiera ocurrido. Un lado de él le exigía que pidiera una explicación sobre esa actitud confusa de su novio, mientras que la otra ─más atrevida y rebelde─ le ordenaba que se olvidase de esas tonterías y correspondiera el beso como si no hubiera mañana; Y estaba más que claro a cual voz debía de oír; Killua cerró sus ojos y deslizó ambas manos hasta los hombros del moreno para afianzar el agarre con fuerza y firmeza. Ya lo tenía agarrado, y no le dejaría escapar fácilmente.

—G-Gon…

—Ki…llua… —murmuró el nombre de su persona amada mientras una tímida y cariñosa sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro—. ¿Podrías… comerme… como a tus dulces? —preguntó temeroso de una respuesta negativa.

Los ojos del albino se abrieron de golpe y un tenue tono rosado se situó sobre sus mejillas. —¿Q-qué…?—. Fue lo único que consiguió preguntar al ver como el moreno se deshacía de su musculosa y la arrojaba al suelo.

Sonrió una vez más. —Pregunté si… podrías comerme como a tus dulces…—. Posó delicadamente ambas manos sobre el pecho del de ojos azules, empujándolo hasta que quedara recostado sobre la cama. Se sentó sobre las caderas del mayor, ganándose un pequeño quejido de sorpresa, y comenzó a mover lentamente sus propias caderas, incitando y tentando a su compañero de aventuras—Quisiera que... me comieras como a uno de ellos ¿puedes hacerlo? —preguntó esta vez con un sonrisa en sus mejillas y una mirada apenada en el rostro.

Eso fue lo último que el auto-control de Killua podía soportar.

El mayor se sentó en la cama, sus manos retuvieron la nuca y cintura del menor, y cubrió bruscamente con sus labios los ajenos, en un beso puramente demandante y desenfrenado. Gon respondió con igual pasión mientras que Killua suspiraba gustoso de poder sentir una vez más algo como eso. Juntaron sus rostros al igual que antes, rozando sus rostros de vez en cuando, entreabriendo también sus bocas en busca de algo más. El oji-marrón no pudo evitar soltar un par de exhalaciones de placer, teniendo que interrumpir por unos segundos el contacto de sus bocas, retomando demandante en cuanto se recomponía, mientras que el oji-azul había envuelto ambos brazos en torno a la cintura del menor solo para que éste terminase sentado sobre su regazo, una de sus manos retenía la nuca de Gon y procuró morder, lamer y besar aquellos labios rosados, hacerse dueños de ellos, tal como siempre había hecho; ninguno quería ceder al otro. Durante los pocos encuentros de intimidad que tuvieron esto mismo sucedía, una pelea por el dominio, en donde los besos y las caricias febriles eran lo que único que necesitaban para hacer ceder al otro, pero esta ocasión era diferente. Killua era quien tenía el control mientras que Gon le seguía el ritmo, esperando a que su deseo terminara por hacerse realidad.

Rompieron el beso, no estando muy de acuerdo con ello, solo para poder ver la expresión del otro. Se muraron mutuamente, sin perder el contacto de sus labios, impidiendo que sus manos dejaran de acariciar el cuerpo ajeno. Gon continuó rozando con sus manos el pecho cubierto de Killua, desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, sus dedos llegaron hasta los pezones levemente erectos bajo la camisa azul y comenzó a apretarlos con sus dedos, retorciendo y tirando de ellos, logrando así obtener los gemidos de su pareja. Fue entonces que el albino rompió el beso de inmediato, notando así la mirada coqueta y divertida del pelinegro, sus manos buscaron de inmediato el borde de la musculosa blanca para deshacerse de ella con el consentimiento del otro. El oji-marrón repitió sus acciones. Y al estar en las mismas condiciones tomaron unos segundos para admirar el cuerpo semi-desnudo del otro, la forma de sus músculos marcados, el subir y bajar de sus pechos, la piel desprovista de vello, y las diferentes tonalidades de piel: la fría y pálida, y la cálida y morena.

—Killua… —murmuró en un tono casi imperceptible; más para el albino fue algo fácil de oír; sus ojos castaños buscaron a los azules, y al momento de encontrarlos sonrió, ganando además una sonrisa por parte de su compañero.

Estiró una de sus manos y con sus dedos rozó los halos rosados en esa piel morena. —Gon… —dijo en igual tono de voz, admirando la expresión tímida y feliz de su pareja, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que cerraran la brecha entre ambos y unieran sus labios una vez más, gruñendo y gimiendo por lo bajo ante el repentino tacto de sus cuerpos, deleitándose por esa sensación que se apoderó de ellos.

Las manos del albino vagaban libremente por el pecho desnudo del más joven, arañándolo levemente a su paso, recordarlo como se sentían los pectorales bajo las yemas de sus dedos, hasta que pudo atrapar entre sus dedos uno de los pezones ya erectos de Gon. Los pellizcó ligeramente e hizo girarlos a su antojo, provocando que él lloriquease por más. Inició un camino de besos desde los labios del pelinegro, pasando por una de sus mejillas, la mandíbula, el cuello, el hombro derecho, hasta que al fin pudo llegar a su pecho y comenzar a atacar ese pequeño botón rozado, tomándolo entre sus dientes, lamiendo y humedeciéndolo a su antejo, mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con el otro pezón y su mano libre lo sostenía por la cadera.

—¡A-ah! Ki-Killua… —decía entre jadeos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como si quisiera darle más acceso al mayor para que hiciera con él lo que quisiese. Sintió como esos dientes mordían juguetonamente la carne hipersensible y ante ello, sus manos retuvieron los cabellos blancos de su novio cuando varios gritos brotaron de sus labios—.Ki…llua… po-por favor… —murmuró sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba pidiendo.

El albino alejó los labios de esos botoncitos rosados para sonreírle ladinamente a su pareja. —Por más que ruegues e implores, no voy a hacer lo que quieras. —dijo con un aire seductor que hizo temblar al más joven—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú has sido quien ha pedido esto—. Liberó el cuerpo de menor solo para sujetarlo por la nuca, tirándolo hacia adelante, quedando éste sobre su cuerpo, y así murmurar cerca de sus labios. —Esta noche, como en muchas otras que vendrán, eres mío.

Esta vez fue Gon quien besó, de manera demandante, al otro. Mordiendo y dando fugaces lamidas a los labios rojos e hinchados. En medio del beso, y cuando la última prenda había sido retirada, el pelinegro tomó una de las manos de su novio, y con lentitud, hizo que ésta rozara su piel desnuda, dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Killua se incorporó con lentitud mientras que una de sus manos se apoyada en la cadera del menor mientras que la otra se movía de abajo hacia arriba por toda la entrepierna del moreno, pasando por su miembro y llegando a los testículos, tirando y masajeándolos suavemente con la mano derecha.

—Esta parte de ti se siente muy pesada y está muy tensa, Gon. Realmente debes querer venirte ¿no? —dijo en un tono burlón, sintiendo además un agradable calor en la palma de su mano. Se inclinó un poco más y al sacar su lengua lamió delicadamente cada uno de ellos, uno a la vez. —No te preocupes cariño, te daré lo que quieres—. Con su mano libre retuvo el miembro endurecido y lamió el líquido blanco que se encontraba sobre la pequeña ranura, causando que el menor temblase de gozo. —Hasta que no puedas más. —murmuró en un tono de voz ronco.

Killua luego cerró los labios sobre la punta para acariciar con su lengua la ranura de donde escapaban las gotas blanquecinas, y comenzó a succionar despacio, con calma y ternura, solo para enloquecer poco a poco a su novio. Gon se arqueaba sobre la cama mientras los gemidos continuaban escapando de sus labios hinchados, debió la mirada hacia abajo para ver como Killua aprisionaba su miembro erecto con las paredes de su boca, recorriendo la extensión del mismo, hasta incluso mordiéndolo ligeramente. El más joven apretó los dientes mientras seguía observando el espectáculo, tratando de respirar con normalidad, hasta que todo su aliento salió disparado de su boca cuando el albino se apoderó por completo de él.

Su pelvis se contrajo y una dolorosa, y a la vez deliciosa, sensación se apoderó de él. —¡Ahhhnn… Ki…Killua! —gritó al sentir como esa cavidad húmeda descendía y ascendía por su pene a un ritmo incesante, tomando más y más velocidad. —¡A-ah! Nghhh p-por fa-favor… Ki…Killua…—. Por más que lo intentase ninguna frase coherente salía de sus labios. Inconscientemente, trató de empujar las caderas hacia arriba y envestir la boca de su novio, más éste se lo impidió al afianzar el agarre en sus piernas.

El albino procuró ignorar cada uno de los lloriqueos del más joven, ahora era él quien dominaba. Él decidía y controlaba todo a su antojo, incluso las reacciones que debía tener el moreno. Sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que su lindo y tierno moreno enloqueciera por él, clamara y suplicara por él, llevándolo hasta el borde de la desesperación, tentándolo a un nivel insoportable, pero no le daría el gusto. No esta vez. No permitiría que la diversión se acabase antes de tiempo. Podía sentir como el pene del oji-marrón palpitaba en su boca, sabía que estaba cerca de su orgasmo, lo sentía también, y además, la manera en que el líquido pre-seminal llenaba su cavidad era una clara señal de ello. Un poco más, solo quería torturarle un poco más; Y cuando el menor pensó que todo estaba a punto de terminarse, el oji-azul succionó con más fuerza y dureza su pene mientras que una de sus manos estiraba y acariciaba los testículos hinchados.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Gon alcanzado su límite. —Ki-Killua… Mmmmhh ¡Ki…llua… yo…! ¡Y-yo…! E-e-estoy… ¡Ahhnn! —gritó con euforia ante la "explosión" violenta que sintió su cuerpo y todo su semen salió disparado en el interior de la boca de Killua, quien logró tragar la mayor parte del líquido, aunque supiera que un poco había logrado escapar por la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando el orgasmo del moreno finalmente se calmó, él permaneció sobre la cama jadeando, con la piel empapada de sudor, las mejillas y el rostro sonrojado, y el resto de su cuerpo sintiéndose exhausto, embriago por aquella sensación abrumadora. Fue entonces que peliblanco se apartó, y se inclinó hacia abajo para limpiar el resto del líquido blanco, succionando por última vez la glande del menor. Y al terminar su tarea, miró sonriente a su pareja.

Lamió sus dedos sensualmente, notando como esos orbes oscuros lo miraban fijamente. —Sabes tan dulce. —dijo sonriendo, antes de poseer los labios ajenos.

Mientras se besaban, Gon podía sentir la erección expuesta de su novio frotándose contra su propia entrepierna, haciéndole gemir en la boca de Killua y profundizando el beso más y más. Cuando la respiración se convirtió en un problema, el mayor se apartó para poder sentarse sobre las caderas del más joven y contemplarlo con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro; fue en ese instante que el moreno notó el brillo malvado y peligroso en esos ojos azules. Su cuerpo se estremeció un tanto aterrado al oír sus palabras.

—Pienso degustar todo de ti, Gon.

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, elevó su mano derecha y un simple movimiento bastó para que sus afiladas garras aparecieran. Todas al mismo tiempo. El más joven tembló de anticipación ¿Qué se supone que haría con ellas? Se preguntaba sin aparatar la mirada de su amante, sintiendo también a la vez una ligera excitación ante lo desconocido. Killua sonrió burlón y con una de sus garras hizo un pequeño corte sobre el hombro del pelinegro, ignorando el pequeño quejido que brotó de los labios de éste, bajó la cabeza y con su lengua limpió las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a formarse, no sin antes besar y acariciar esa zona con amor y ternura. Gon gimió mientras se estremecía por sentir esa lengua dejando un rastro húmedo en su piel, y tomo parecía empeorar al sentir las manos de su novio por todo su cuerpo, todo se sentía como si esas frías y pálidas manos fueran capaces de quemar su piel. Era una sensación agradable, deliciosamente agradable.

Un corte y otro corte. El perfume de la sangre inundó los sentidos de Killua, todos y cada uno de ellos, haciendo que deseara más. Más y mucho más. Sus garras continuaron provocando pequeños cortes en esa piel trigueña, decorándolas con tintes rojizos, hasta que su lengua se abría paso para devorarlas al instante mientras que el pelinegro se retorcía bajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre. Le gustaba, adoraba esas sensaciones de dolor y placer mezcladas por igual. Su propio novio lo sabía y le encantó, era algo que volverían a experimentar en otra ocasión. Pero ahora, tenía en mente terminar con su degustación…

Inclinó su cuerpo una vez más, pero esta vez sin siquiera rozar con sus labios los del muchacho. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —murmuró contra su oído mientras sus uñas rasgaban levemente la piel del joven bajo suyo—. Muy bien, Gon—. Gemía por lo bajo a la par que su cuerpo se mecía de atrás hacia adelante, rozando sus entrepiernas a un ritmo incesante. ―E-eres un buen chico Gon… nnghn… muy bueno. ―decía entre quejidos al sentir como el oji-miel envolvía las piernas en torno de su cintura en busca de más.

Varios grititos brotaron desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Su espalda se arqueaba al asegurarse de seguir el ritmo de los roces. —¡Ahh...! ¡Ki-Killua…!—. Mordió su labio inferior para acallar la mayor parte de los gemidos, aunque esto fuera una acción de lo más tonta e inútil.

De repente los movimientos pélvicos se detuvieron y el menor solo pudo gemir en respuesta, decepcionado de que así fuera, sin embargo, de pronto apareció algo que se encargaría de entretenerlo. Gon volvió a gemir al sentir como un dedo indiscreto se abría paso en su entrada, acariciar suavemente su interior; el placer recorría todo su cuerpo, hasta el más mínimo lugar; Lo sentía entrar y salir, una y otra vez, los gemidos y jadeos provenían a la par de esa rutina. Por su parte, Killua admiraba la escena en silencio, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente con solo ver a su lindo pelinegro desnudo, recostado bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo y lloriqueando por él, porque lo tocase, porque lo besase, porque le hiciera sentir ese placer indescriptible que solo él podía generar, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos y boca entrecerrados y una fija capa de sudor haciendo brillar su cuerpo cincelado. Era un imagen que sus pupilas no iban a olivar nunca.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, en una sonrisa ladina y coqueta. —Shhh, tranquilo. Nadie se irá de aquí si no terminamos de comer el postre. —murmuró con burla al adentrar dos dedos en el moreno. La sonrisa en su rostro creció al oír como éste soltaba un gritito de sorpresa—. Oh, vaya. Parece que he dado en un lugar muy lindo ¿no?—. Volvió a golpear la próstata del menor mientras que su mano libre acariciaba el pene flácido, hasta sentirlo elevarse poco a poco; una vez. Otra vez. Y otra vez. Golpeando ese lugar que le hacía perder los estribos al menor, logrando que gimiera y lloriqueara como loco.

Había comenzado con un roce tímido e indiscreto, mas luego terminó por convertirse en un ascenso y descenso que tomaba velocidad pero sin dejar de recorrer la extensión del miembro. Pronto la humedad apareció entre los dedos del albino, pero ello no fue suficiente para detenerlo y mientras éste frotaba más rápido. Aquel frenesí había comenzado y ya no iba a detenerse. Cada nervio era tan brusco como el anterior. Killua le arrancó otro gemido al ingresar un tercer y último dedo hasta que éste golpeó el punto G del más joven. ¡Aquello le hizo gritar demasiado! Gon no podía seguir soportando aquella tortura; esa placentera tortura; apretó los parpados con fuerza. Su espalda se arqueaba ante cada uno de los golpes que Killua daba a su próstata. Mordió su labio, inferior hasta sentir el gusto metálico de la sangre, ante los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Quiero verte Gon. —dice de repente—. Quiero ver tu rostro mientras hacemos el amor

Su propio rostro se sonrosó. ―Killua… ―murmuró aquel nombre mientras una de sus manos ascendía hasta el rostro del oji-azul para poder rosar esa mejilla sonrojada. Tan suave, tersa, y calida―. Killua…

Sus ojos se cerraron ante aquella caricia cálida. ―Gon…

―T-te amo… ―murmura entre gemidos con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

―Yo te amo más… ―responde en igual tono, dando al final un cariñoso beso en los labios.

El oji-azul se acercó más su cuerpo, su mano izquierda descansa sobre el muslo izquierdo de pelinegro mientras que con su mano libre guio a su pene hasta la hendidura dilatada del oji-marrón. Al presionar la punta, Gon suspiró gustoso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del albino y sentía como las manos de su novio sujetaban sus piernas mientras empujaba las caderas sin demasiada prisa. Al principio hubo resistencia, ambos esperaron sintiéndose ansiosos, deseosos por más, hasta que al fin cedió y el miembro ajeno fue adentrándose por ese túnel aterciopelado, caliente y húmedo, de a poco, con cuidado de no causarle algún dolor a su amado. El vaivén lento y tortuoso fue reemplazado por un ritmo más acelerado, casi incesante. Tal pasión había cegado por completo a los dos jóvenes, llegando a límites inimaginables para ellos, y los gemidos, jadeos, espasmos y quejidos, eran la prueba del goce que sentían.

El albino de ojos azules sintió como el cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de su intimidad, dándole una sensación de absoluto y desbordante placer. Se adentraba más y más para luego salir de aquella cavidad e ingresar posteriormente una vez, repitiendo así las mismas acciones. Dando estocadas con total descontrol. Mientras que el menor tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire con tal de calmar su ritmo cardíaco, porque justo ahora acababa de liberar la caliente semilla sobre la mano del muchacho, junto cuando un líquido extraño ─y muy conocido por él─ se abría paso en su interior. Los ojos azules terminaron encontrándose con los castaños a la par que unas tímidas sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros.

Otra vez no eran necesarias palabras.

Cuando el peliblanco se apartó con cuidado, escuchando un gemido de protesta, se ubicó al lado del menor y éste, en una acción un tanto predecible, se recostó contra su pecho para luego suspirar complacido. Killua rió ante ello ¡Adiós a la indiferencia de Gon! Y se alegraba demasiado por ello. Llevó uno de sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo ajeno y permitió que sus dedos acariciaran morena, sintiendo una vez más con las yemas la suavidad de ésta; Gon mantenía un tenue sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y estaba seguro, casi seguro, que el albino debía estar peor que él.

―¿Sa-satisfecho? ―preguntó en un murmullo, con ese aire inocente y temeroso que había terminado por conmover al mayor.

Una carcajada brotó de sus labios. ―Podría decirse que sí.

―Me alegro.

Al ver que el menor comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, supo que era el mejor momento para indagar. ―Gon.

―¿S-sí?

―¿Podrías decirme el motivo por cual te comportaste distante conmigo?

Aquello lo tomó por desprevenido. ¿Y ahora que debía responder? _«T-tal vez… deba decir la verdad… Killua siempre descubre cuando estoy mintiendo. »_ Pensaba al analizar su situación. ―E-eh v-ve-verás… t-t-tu di-dijiste q-que… m-mis o-o-ojos e-eran li-lindos so-solo p-porque t-te ha-hacen… a-acordar al Sr. Choco-robot… y-y bueno yo… eso… me-me molestó mucho. ―eso último lo dijo en un tono más bajo del normal, para luego ocultar el rostro contra el pecho de su novio―. Pe-perdón.

―Gon.

―¿S-sí… Killua?

―¿Todo fue… por lo que dije de tus ojos?

―Eeeeeeeeh. ¿S-sí?

―Es decir, que me ignoraste, despreciaste mi amor y permaneciste haciéndome esa tonta y estúpida Ley de Hielo ¿por un comentario mío?―. Gon abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar con detenimiento el rostro de su pareja, sorprendiéndose de que este continuara manteniendo una expresión tranquila. ―Sí que eres un tonto.

―¡Hey!

―Eso solo lo dije por decir, no porque en verdad pensara algo como ello.

―¿E-en serio?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar que el otro lo miraba. ―¡Pues claro, tonto! Yo amo cada parte de ti, y no porque me hagas recordar a otra cosa, sino porque eres tú. ―dijo sin perder esa expresión dulce y sincera, solo para terminar golpeando la frente de su novio con sus dedos―. Vuelve a hacer algo así y créeme cuando te digo que te castigaré muy feo.

―¡Whhhaaaa, Killua! E-eso dolió. ―lloriqueaba al alejarse del cuerpo del mayor, se sentó y comenzó a masajear la zona lastimada. ―S-sí que eres malo―. Infló sus mejillas, mas solo duró en breve momento porque al recordar todo lo que había hecho con su novio su humor terminó por cambiar. ―¿E-en ve-verdad te molestó mi actitud?

Asintió. ―Creí que me odiabas, y por eso rompí el televisor. Luego compraré otro.

―Querrás decir, luego haré que Gon compre otro ¿no?

―Si ya sabes como soy ¿por qué te quejas?―. Le sacó la lengua a su novio, causando que éste riera por lo bajo. ―¡Bien! Ahora que todo está arreglado, podremos continuar con lo nuestro.

Gon parpadeó sorprendido, sintiendo además como un pequeño escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo ¿qué demonios había sido todo eso? ―¿Lo nuestro? ―repitió tontamente.

―Aja, lo nuestro ―decía al comenzar a gatear hacia el pelinegro―. Entoooooonces. Supongo que ahora deberás compensarme por todas las noches que me mimé yo solito ―decía con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro junto con ese brillo malvado en sus ojos―. Y créeme que me desquitaré contigo más de la cuenta. Ve ajustándote a la idea que no podrás caminar por mucho tiempo.

―E-Ehehehehe… ¿Ki-Killua? ¡Ahh! ―. En menos de dos segundos se vio acorralado por el albino. ―¿Ki-Killua? E-e-etto ¿lo podemos hablar? Dis-discutirlo un ratito más… ¿sí?―. El albino negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. ―¿Q-q-q-qué? ¡Killua no! ¡E-e-e-espera! ¡Killuaaaaa! ¡NOOOOOOO!

_Nunca antes, una "reconciliación" había sido tan dulce._

* * *

Ufff ¡cuanta imaginación! xD Hasta me dio ganas de comer chocolate.

Bien _**Gingana**_, espero te haya gustado tu regalo. Antes déjame decirte que lamento haber tardado mucho, tuve varios problemas personales (y he vivido cosas muy feitas, que no vienen al caso mencionar) y el haberme hecho un tiempito y poder terminar tu regalo me hizo muy feliz. ¡Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí! Y si no te sientes satisfecha con él, me lo dices y veo si puedo escribir algo que sea de tu agrado. ¡Lo digo en serio! Lo importante aquí es que te guste mucho... _*u*_

Ojala te guste y que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumple. Pensa como que esto es el regalo que llevaría a tu fiesta de 15, y tú a cambio harías que saque el anillo a la hora de las cintas (?) xD

Bien, es todo por ahora. Como siempre, gracias a los que leyeron. Y todo eso.

Muchos besos y abrazos. ¡Cuídense!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
